


Sooner or Later

by ventiicedchai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiicedchai/pseuds/ventiicedchai
Summary: Something is up with Harry, and all Draco wants is to help him get through it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a super short drabble based on the prompt "You always smile like you're about to cry." The prompt is from @theoriginalpalassassin on Tumblr. Please let me know if I should continue this fic! I'm not really sure so I left it open, and I'd be happy to continue if anyone would read it :)

It’s been a long time since it was seen as unusual for Draco to join the Weasleys every Sunday for lunch. It has taken a considerable amount of (well deserved) apologizing on Draco’s part but the Weasleys have finally accepted that he and Harry are dating, and he thinks they’ve maybe even started to like him. 

What is unusual is the way Harry has been acting recently. He’s currently talking to Ron, or rather listening with a distant smile on his face while Ron talks animatedly about something. Harry’s eyes are suspiciously shiny, and Draco feels a flicker of alarm run through him at the sight. He debates whether he should interrupt their conversation in order to comfort Harry, before deciding that it’s his job as Harry’s boyfriend. Plus, the Weasleys don't seem to mind talking over each other and at the same time. It’s something that Draco would have found strange once, but now he can’t picture the Weasley family without all their quirks.

Draco walks up behind them, gently pressing up against Harry’s back and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Ron pauses to nod to Draco, then resumes with what seems to be a story about a goose that somehow got into Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and caused copious amounts of chaos. Ginny wanders over to ask Ron a question, and Draco decides to take advantage of the moment of distraction. 

He stands on his tiptoes, whispering into Harry’s ear softly enough that only Harry can hear it, “Is everything alright, love? You always smile like you’re about to cry.” 

Yeah, I’m-” Harry cuts himself off with a soft sigh. He twists, and suddenly he’s facing Draco. Green eyes, very close and still too bright, meet Draco’s own. Draco watches as Harry shoots him a valiant attempt at a smile, and his heart twists at the sight. How had nobody else seemed to notice what’s happening to Harry?

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Harry says quietly. Draco nods, resolving silently to hold him to it. Harry pulls away, but he grabs one of Draco’s hands and squeezes it gently. Draco squeezes back, shooting Harry a soft smile that he hopes will convey everything he isn’t saying out loud. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows that he’ll be there at Harry’s side to help him figure things out.

“Later. And in the meantime, I’ll be staying right here with you.” Draco boops Harry’s nose and is delighted when Harry lets out the first genuine laugh that Draco has heard from him in a long time.


End file.
